


What About Late-Night Visits?

by madwriter223



Series: AllMother Sif, the Series [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Late at Night, Motherhood, Sif is Trying, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Chapter 1]<br/>What if he gets up in the middle of the night? What if he won't stay in his room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Late-Night Visits?

**Author's Note:**

> When my sister was pregnant, she kept asking my mom questions about child rearing. As Sif is a new mother now , I decided the titles of each part will reflect that attitude. ^_^ That'll give you a clue on what might be the issue Sif is tackling in each chapter.

As a trained warrior, Sif was accustomed to waking up fully alert at the smallest sound that didn't belong. Quiet sniffling and the sound of small bare feet were exactly such sounds. She sat up and sure enough, there was a boy in their bedchamber. A familiar, black-haired boy she still felt fairly awkward around.

Sif nudged Thor's chest, but he remained asleep, of course. He'd been having problems sleeping lately, so Eir had given him some herbal drops to help. Unfortunately, they helped too much – Thor took them in the evening and was impossible to wake till morning. Which only meant that Sif would have to deal with the kid herself.

Loki sniffled again and she grimaced. “What is it?” she asked, careful to keep her tone kind. Or at least mild. Barking at the boy only made him shy away, which always upset Thor. She'd learned that the hard way during those first few encounters with this child Loki. Mothers didn't want the children in their care to shy away from them, so Sif strived to correct her behaviour accordingly. It was slow going.

Loki obviously still remembered that as well. He cringed and started wringing his hands together. “Is Thor awake?” he asked.

“No.” Sif shook Thor's shoulder roughly to prove it. “He's taken sleeping drops. He will not wake till the sun rises.”

Loki's expression turned mournful. “Oh.” he muttered, his hands falling limply to his sides.

When he didn't say or do anything else, Sif climbed out of bed and walked over to the boy. Loki curled his shoulders slightly as she approached.

Sif thought back to the nights of her own childhood, recalling the reasons she would wake at night. The need to use the bathroom, thirst, being too hot or too cold and fear. Loki was old enough to go by himself, he hadn't asked for water, and wasn't shivering nor sweating. That only left fear.

Sif pursed her lips. She wasn't certain what was expected of her in such situations. On one hand she should send him back to bed and order him to deal with his own problems. But, she reminded herself firmly, this was a child. A child she had sworn to care for to the best of her abilities. She huffed an annoyed sigh. Motherhood was tricky.

She looked down at Loki's bowed head and wrinkled her nose in thought. Should she reassure him? Should she give him a pat on the head? Should she sing him something? When she'd been a child, the only thing that had worked best to calm her night-time fears was going to Heimdall. Sleeping while held securely in his warm embrace had always meant no nightmares could touch her.

“Do you want to sleep with us?” she asked, gesturing at the large bed. She felt awkward even proposing that, but she didn't let it show.

Loki looked up at her with a hopeful expression, but he dropped his gaze a moment later. “Don't want to intrude.” He muttered, shuffling his feet.

Sif snorted and grabbed the back of his nightshirt. She hauled him to the bed then tossed him onto the mattress. Loki squeaked as he bounced and stared at her with wide eyes as Sif climbed back onto the bed.

She gave her an impatient look. “Get under the covers, it is already late.”

Loki obeyed immediately, scrabbling under the covers like a small rodent. She watched him get comfortable, wiggling and squirming like a little snake. When he settled down, she lay down herself and closed her eyes, calming her thoughts as she relaxed.

“Thank you, Sif.” Loki murmured.

“Sleep.” She answered without opening her eyes. She waited till the boy's breathing slowed in slumber and allowed herself to sleep as well.

*~*

Sif woke as the morning sun hit her face. She scrunched up her eyes and rolled onto her other side, away from the glaring brightness. She lay still for a moment, contemplating the merits of sleeping a little longer. Unfortunately, sunshine in her face usually meant it was time to get up and start dealing with today's issues.

Sif huffed out a breath and opened her eyes. Thor was awake and watching her. He was lying on his side, and nestled within his arms was Loki, still fast asleep. Huh. So that hadn't been a dream.

“Good morning.” Thor smiled and glanced down at the boy. “We have a little visitor this morning. He must've snuck in during the night.”

“He came in sometime around midnight.” She corrected, watching Loki's peaceful expression. “He was frightened, so I made him sleep with us.”

“You did?”

Sif gave him a put-upon look and sat up. “I figured that's what you're supposed to do with young children. I couldn't exactly ask you, those herbs are much too potent. If we were attacked, I'd be forced to protect you both by myself.”

Thor grinned at her, petting Loki's black hair gently. “Loki and I are lucky to have such a kind and caring Queen.”

“You sap.” Sif grinned at him and leaned down for a good morning kiss. Loki snuffled sleepily between them, so she gave him a little pat on his back. Okay, so maybe she wouldn't be so horrible at this mothering thing. She'll just have to apply herself. Good thing she had a stubborn streak.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be up on the 24th.


End file.
